Enchanted
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: My B-day fic. Btw, I don't own any of the characters, except Lea and Aleece.   Lea wants to know D'Eon's true feelings, because she loves him, yet can't admit it...the fact the he enchanted her the first time they met. D'EonxOC. DurandxOC.


Enchanted

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

That night, was waiting at another ball, but it wasn't just another ball. It was a ball hosted by Lia de Beaumont, older sister to D'Eon de Beaumont, a Knight of France who served King Louis XV.

Lia was making her rounds, to see if everything went according to her planning. Wearing her striking midnight blue dress adorned with white roses and her dirty blond hair was put into a french braid. The one person she saw who wasn't occupied wasn't occupied was currently on the far side of the room leaning against a wall, wearing a rose red dress lined with sky blue ribbon and golden lace. The unoccupied girl's hair was pinned and tied up into a modest partial ponytail and braid.

Lia walked over to her. "Lea, shouldn't you be dancing?" She wondered.

Lea de Beaumare sighed. "Lia, you know that I can't dance," she answered as they both turned to see their best friend Aleece Marie-Len, who wore a emerald green dress with purple ribbon and silver lace with her hair done in a simple but intricate braid. She danced with Durand, one of D'Eon's comrades.

"Has D'Eon shown up yet?" Lea asked as the older girl scanned the crowd for her younger brother.

Lia shook her head. "How many men have asked you to dance?" She questioned.

"Many, but I have let them go, because I know that they aren't real and insincere," she replied.

Lia smiled. "You do know how to break men's hearts," she saw who she was looking for. "So, the _chevalier_ arrives," commenting on the fact the D'Eon was late.

D'Eon had his hair tied up in a ponytail, and was dressed in his uniform, not that Lea minded, but it would do for now.

"Have I kept you waiting Lea?" He wondered as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"No, I'm happy you're here D'Eon," she answered.

Now, all of the loneliness and insincerity could disappear from this ball, leaving only Aleece, Durand, Lia, D'Eon, and Lea captivated.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Soon, Lia slipped away to watch everything, so no one heard from her for a while. Lea had to replay the way D'Eon walked into the room, he took all of the fake emotions that was clouding her, and destroyed them.

Before she could react, D'Eon led her to the dance floor. "Humor me, even though you tell me that you can't dance Lea," he teased, like a secret only for them.

"Is that anyway for you to behave D'Eon?" She wondered, and his expression showed a look of fake sadness, but his eyes shone with laughter.

"Really, if that is how you'd ask me about my chivalry, should I just leave you here on the dance floor?" He whispered, teasing yet again.

The music to the Gavotte started to pick up as D'Eon spun Lea around. "I didn't mean that," she commented as he set her down, and he spun her around the dance floor.

D'Eon couldn't answer, and Lea knew that she had won this conversation. _The problem is that the first time I met you D'Eon, I was enchanted by you, and you alone,_ she thought to herself.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

That night, D'Eon with Durand escorted Lea and Aleece home.

"You danced beautifully Lea," D'Eon commented, yet Lea was happy that D'Eon didn't see the fact that she was blushing.

Likewise, Aleece was having the same problem with Durand, but he was the one who noticed.

Both girls were wonderstruck. Aleece had her thoughts to occupy her, yet Lea wondered if D'Eon knew the truth…that he _had_ enchanted her the first time they met. Aleece was _ironically _thinking the same thing about Durand. The two best friends had to laugh when they talked about it later on.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 am, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth _

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Lea couldn't sleep that night, because doubt kept her up with questions. _Who do you love D'Eon? _She asked herself. Now, she wanted D'Eon at her door and wanted him to tell her the truth and what he thought of her.

She was pacing now, up and fully awake, in her silk nightgown, wanting to see him…just wanting to hear him say that she shouldn't be thinking these things…

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Lia hosted another ball that weekend, and Lea with Aleece met D'Eon and Durand at the ball. In the flurry of dances and conversation, Lea didn't have time for doubt to cloud her mind. D'Eon unconsciously made sure of that.

"Are you enjoying yourself my Princess?" He wondered.

She nodded. "Are you my _chevalier_ now? She asked in return.

D'Eon smiled as they spun around on the dance floor. "I will always be your _chevalier_, if you want me to be," he answered.

"Do you want me to be your _chevalier_?" He questioned.

_Yes, I do. _She thought to herself. "Always," she whispered in his ear.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back _

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you_

The last thing Lea wanted to imagine as she danced on the dance floor, she was praying that D'Eon didn't have anyone else who _loved_ him, or was _waiting_ for him, like she was.

She couldn't bare the thought of it. As she left, she wanted to say the words that were on the tip of her tongue, but they refused to come. Once Lea left D'Eon's company, she hoped that the fact that they had grown close wasn't the end of everything.

The only person she could think of was D'Eon, him and him alone…

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Lea wanted to know the truth as soon as possible, as the days passed by while spending time with D'Eon, but he evaded her quite well, even though he always told her he couldn't hide his emotions…she could tell even if he didn't say anything, he did love her.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you_

"Lea, do you know what today is?" He wondered as they sat on the front steps of his house.

"The 17th of February, why do you ask?" She asked in return, but she knew why he was asking.

"Not just that," he answered.

"Humor me, my chevalier," she pleaded as he led her to the backyard garden.

"It's your birthday of course," he said as there stood Durand, Lia, Aleece, Master Telligory, and Robin. The cake was decorated with gold/silver icing, and was placed at the center of the table.

Lea had to smile.

"Yes, I know that the first time we met, I _enchanted_ you," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, because the first time I met you, I fell in love with you," he replied.

Lea smiled, because everything was perfect.


End file.
